


No tears from the dead

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: harmony - Project Itoh
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: CP：雾慧图安×御冷弥迦双视角
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

我是抱着想要和弥迦一起死掉的心情服下药的。

相较于后来在撒哈拉沙漠中的生存经验，又或者我重回日本的日子而言，即使是自己曾一再否认，但我在中学度过的那些时光，确实要显得幸福多了。

这份幸福当然是来源于弥迦——她总是闪着光，在不同的地方当着我和吉安的领头羊，而我则是那个无趣的，沉闷的，近乎于唯唯诺诺跟着她的那个人。现在想想，弥迦当时的言论虽然在理，但仍然属于小孩子洞察世事的范畴。和成年人所需要经历的风沙相比，纵使没什么错漏，却也难免是带着些许天真意味的纸上谈兵。理论上我应该对自己过去的盲目感到羞愧，可我每每想起来的时候，只觉得温馨和有趣，就算是傻也傻得有些道理，更不用提那个时候的弥迦在我心里，到现在仍然美丽得仿若月亮一样。

也无怪乎当时不醒事的我，会义无反顾地追随于她了。

就像洛之于亨利一样，对我来说，弥迦并不总是她。她开心的时候像朵正在盛开的花，当她演讲时，她就成为了小团队中的领导，无时无刻不在吸引着我的目光；但当我们单独在一起，她靠在我的身上，念书给我听的时候，她就又成了那个我在街角公园遇到的弥迦。

她的声音轻飘飘的，肢体纤细而脆弱，似乎一折就断。那是她啊，一个正值十多岁的女孩子最美丽的光华。

说实话，我对男生一直没有特别的兴趣，但对女孩子也并无过多的热忱。性向这个问题到底是天生决定的，抑或是后天形成的，我至今仍然下不了定论。我只知道，在遇到弥迦前，我从来没有刻意关注过除自己以外的其他人。当然，如watch me定义一般的“关心”还是有的，但再多的感情，就无法由系统随之加注了。

就是那么沉默而平庸的，当时还仍然很幼稚的我。

儿童是不应该被责备的，正如弥迦告诉过我们的一样，旧时代几乎每个国家都有保护儿童的法令。即使是犯了重罪，强奸，杀人，诸如此类的，责任也大多会被推到成年人的头上。除此之外，政府部门的官员也有可能因此获罪——监管不力，执行不善，然后便被驱赶着三叩九跪地谢罪。而官员自己呢，即使内心不以为然（当然，我们无从得知这一点），表面上还是得伪装出痛哭流涕的样子，这和现在人人都深深愧疚于陌生人损失的模样，倒又有些异曲同工了。

我有时候会想，从医院苏醒也还只能躺在病床上那段日子的我，曾经在非常的一段时间里后悔又怨恨。既后悔自己的不利索，也怨恨自己和吉安就这么被弥迦抛下，最终不得不成为什么都被剥夺掉的，被我们一直唾弃的成年人。

被弥迦抛弃这件事实在是带给了我很大的打击，我心里的小图安曾经数次呐喊道。

吉安清醒得比我早一些，出院的时候也是她先来探望的我。对于吉安，我一直没有太多的观感。从前是一起玩耍的伙伴，我们同样跟随在弥迦的后面，模模糊糊地也就把彼此当作了至交好友，时不时推心置腹。但当完全好起来的她温温柔柔，站在我面前像从前那样对着我笑的时候，我才发掘出一阵没来由的尴尬——我不知道该对她说些什么。我们都知道弥迦已经死了，毋庸置疑，那个我们都喜欢着的姑娘，已经独自先去死了。

我和吉安面对面笑了半晌，像两只傻傻的猴子努力摆弄着脸上的肌肉，干巴巴地就俗气的话题交换着意见。好容易一个世纪那样漫长的探病时间结束后，吉安才最终收敛了笑容，攥紧了我的手，嗫嚅着告诉我：

图安，多保重。

我也用力眨着眼，用了相同的话回她。

我们自以为在弥迦的带领下，已经进化成了有灵魂有趣味的人类，却不想这份自信也只是她的存在的残渣，尚且远远不够糊满表面，塑个金身。

弥迦一直那么自由肆意，不像我们，始终是两个赝品。

我出院之后便收敛了很多，又做回了那个规规矩矩的图安。我和吉安也很久没有再见面，在我们短暂的交谈时间里，弥迦的灵魂一直横亘在我们面前。

后来的事情都很简单明了了，我终日念着弥迦，老做噩梦，没来由地从半夜哭着醒来。再后来眼泪也少了，开始利用职权的方便找烟酒当作消遣。一切确实像弥迦告诉过我的那样，成年人的生活就是全权在他人的掌控之下。每一寸呼吸，每一滴血液，都再也不是你自己的财产。还好我的记忆还没有被剥夺，我还能想我所想，想我梦里那个坐在树林间隙落下的阴影里，笑着向我伸出手的姑娘。

图安终究没有同弥迦一起死去。时至今日，我已经很久没有见到过她了。

END


	2. No laugh in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弥迦视角，私货多

嗯………你要问图安对我来说是怎样的存在吗？

我中学时期的好友，杀掉我的人？

这两个形容加在一起似乎也很难定义她。那不妨，让我们从开始说起吧。

我们的相遇你大概已经听图安说了很多次了——我们是在一个毫不起眼的小公园里遇到的，天气很热，我坐在秋千凳上看书，图安就穿着短袖的校服慢吞吞地向我所在的方向走过来。  
我总能发现她，因为她总是在偷偷看我。  
我当时就想，我长得很奇形怪状吗？像野兽？还是像外星人？  
总之，我从很早起就注意到图安了。我对自己的外貌并没有什么概念，只知道它很容易讨到大人的喜欢，大概就像玩具的价值一样。图安似乎不像是会喜欢套娃那种人，我自以为坦诚，但内心还是把小弥迦一层一层地藏了起来。要想看到，就得抽丝剥茧，一点点打开，中间确实会耗费很多时间，所以大多数人也只喜欢看外面鲜艳的涂装和外表，至于最里面那个，就任其发展，不管不顾了。

我大概有些表演欲，而图安很温柔地满足了我这点小嗜好。她很温柔，却不木讷，这是我最喜欢她的地方。

自我出生起，我就开始学习人类各种各样的情感，一开始接触到的大多都是负面情绪，疼痛，嫉妒，和撕裂一般的占有欲。年幼的我躺在钢丝床上，总觉得被强暴这样的事情与自己无关，因为我的灵魂漂浮在房间的上空，与那些拽着我的头发将我的头往墙上砸的军人们始终隔了一层。我不懂他们的语言，不知道他们在叫喊些什么，我也不懂他们在施虐过程中能释放出怎样的情感。在我看来，这些情绪波动除了可怜可悲之外，一无是处。  
他们只能通过反复占有我来获得一点些微的成就感。大部分人在实施完暴行之后就骂骂咧咧地走掉了，但我也遇到过抱着满身是血的我哭得快断了气的人。  
明明这些人才是施暴者，才是入侵了我们族群，颠覆世界的人。  
他们的眼泪全都渗进了我的脖子里，也就是在这种时候，我的灵魂才会回到身体里，慢慢琢磨出他们是那最为可悲的一小撮人。  
自然，我在表情和肢体上不可能做出什么反应。但御冷弥迦就是在这样的情况下认知到世界的。

当我刚认识图安的时候，我还有很多事情不懂。我那个时候很喜欢看书，因而知道了上个世界的规律和法则。名片啦，校园欺凌啦，我把它们都告诉了图安，她听我说话的时候从来都全神贯注，眼睛亮晶晶的，非常亲切又可爱。  
我从书里学到了“喜欢”，从图安身上学到了怜悯和爱意。

她一直在怜悯我。  
图安的人生注定是活在至高点上的，尽管她当时并不这么认为，但我用直觉敏锐地猜测到了这一点——  
图安终将会站在帝国的顶端，她会为了我付出一切。  
她怜悯我拥戴我深爱我，她对我百依百顺，因为我的离开而深觉痛楚。  
严格意义上我并不能算作是个完全的人，所以我坚信自己接近动物的原始直觉非常靠谱。

我那个时候刚刚陷入爱情的甜蜜，但想脱离watchme而投奔死亡的怀抱已经很久了，这是我的任务，不得不完成。而且时间紧迫，于是我想带图安一起走，图安也很直接就答应了。  
我相信她是真心实意的。

后续发展你们也是知道的——很可惜，事情并不尽如人愿，图安改变了，我也改变了。  
离开了感情的蒙蔽之后我才发现自己原先的想法是多么普通而幼稚，我当时虽然口头上这么说着重击反抗什么的，但实际上全权只为了自己一人，算是极度的自私。  
我想着手进行更大的研究，一方面为了watchme，一方面也是为了图安。

按计划进展下去的话，迟早图安会不远千里地追寻我，知道御冷弥迦到底是怎样的一个人，总有一天同我于满是脏污的地方再次见面。  
她会杀了我，多半是用枪。之后我的愿望便达成了。  
我带来了harmony，带走了包括我的图安在内的全人类，她真正的那个会爱会恨会辗转反侧的意识将同我一同死去。

我亲爱的图安啊，爱情只会给人带来盲目与痛苦，如果可以的话，我希望你从头到尾，便从未爱过任何一个人。

就让你的躯壳留在人间吧。

END


End file.
